


Hinata: Steps

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: When Hinata wakes up with a quickly growing boner, he goes to good ol' google for help.What doesn't help is the fact that he has to somehow look his team in the eyes, even when he just dreamt of his captain fucking him senseless, with the whole of Karasuno watching.(Hint: Hinata is a horny little boy).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata/Hinata's Hand
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Hinata: Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, you sick fucks!

Hinata

Hinata woke with a start, body abruptly heaving forward into an upright position on his small, single bed. Usually, waking up with his fiery bangs pasted to his forehead was the aftermath of a bad dream, although this particular morning-he guessed, anyway-it was the result of a good dream. Very good, actually.

The small middle blocker shook his head in an attempt to forget the images coursing through his head, a heavy crimson crept up his neck and found haven in his face. What tam I doing...? If he was honest with himself, he’d encountered similar things before, when he first met Kageyama during middle school; And now again at the start of his high school journey. He was ashamed (and a little excited, too), but had absolutely no idea what to do now.

He couldn’t deny the link between the two events, no matter how many times he told himself they didn’t matter. That he totally did not just dream about his newfound team fucking him senseless. It just didn’t happen.

Looking over at his bedside alarm, 3:36 am, it was only reasonable that he should try to get some more sleep. He needed all the rest he could get if he ever hoped to be able to look at his team-his captain-again. Hinata rolled over, kicking the pale blue sheets off of his feverish body and proceeded to shove his face into his pillow, for good measure as he sunk back into the mattress. 

His actions were halted, however, when the middle blocker felt something uncomfortable...and stiff nestled between the heat of his legs. Eyes widened in shock, he lifted himself to his elbows and glanced down at his groin. Come on, please not today!

No matter what he tried, he couldn’t ignore it. The subtle pleasant feeling soon shifted into something akin to pain, that throbbed consistently. It did not seem to like the last half hour of Hinata scowling into his arms as he contemplated what he should do next, because this obviously wasn’t working. 

It’s okay, I can just get rid of it! He’d heard the second-year duo talk about it a few times; He couldn’t remember their names just a day after knowing them. 

...how do I get rid of it? 

He was supposed to do something, Hinata just had no clue what. 

A google search was as good as anything, he supposed. He quickly glanced at the door, ensuring it was closed, before tiptoeing over to grab his phone and made his way back over. Once situated, Hinata opened a tab before googling a bunch of shit he wasn’t proud of.

Before long, he stood face to face with a how-to. The blush from earlier returning in full force as he read each step. 

Step One: Grasp yourself - not too hard, and not too soft.

He could do this. ...But he should probably get out of his pyjama shorts first, doing so in equal parts fear and anticipation. His boxers soon met the pile at the foot of his bed, a forgotten heap as he stared down at his groin. 

Blushed red at the tip, a glistening shine where precum has since smothered around the head. For his height, he wasn’t doing so bad in other areas, slightly larger in proportion to the rest of him. 

A shaking palm met burning skin in an innocent, inexperienced frenzy. Hinata wrapped his small fingers loosely around his dick, the hand just resting in place. Immediately, a thrill of white-hot pleasure ran through him, up his spine and settled back down in the pit of his stomach. It’s not so bad...

Step Two: Move

Move?! Hinata was once again dumbfounded as he fumbled experimentally with the flushed organ, the hand in the sheet beside him jumped to his mouth when another jolt ran through him. Brows furrowed, the small boy tentatively commenced the first, proper stroke. Immediately, a timid whimper left him which caused his hand to clamp down harder.

Now, Hinata finally knew what he’d been missing out on.

After a few slow movements, the middle blocker divided his attention back to the web page, almost entirely forgotten as it lay limp against his pillow. In the dim lighting, he could still kinda make out the subheadings (although, at this point, he really couldn’t bring himself to care). 

Step Two, Part Two: Thumb The Head

At least, this time ‘round, he had some form of a clue as to what he was instructed to do and eagerly pressed the pad of his thumb against the underside of the tip. The sudden spike of stimulation sent another embarrassing sound out of him, the vibrations in his lust-filled voice heavy against his bit and swollen lips.

From where he sat on the bed kneeling, his legs tucked half-hazardly beneath him, they began to ache with the reduced blood flow. Hinata opted to lay down on his back, head now resting adjacent to the glowing screen, not once did his hand leave his dick; A dick that, he noticed, had left quite a mess. Thank god it’s not on the bed, he voiced in his head. 

Alternating between stimulating the underside and freely fisting his dick, his petite frame heaving in oxygen as his high approached steadily. Hinata brought his non-dominant hand back up towards his face before extending it further, biting on the flesh of his forearm; He couldn’t risk any more noises being made, not if he didn’t want to wake his mother and Natsu, who happened to be a very light sleeper, to wake up.

This attempt proved futile, however, when his pace quickened significantly and a high pitched whine sounded, echoing off the walls to slap how fucking pathetic he was back in his face. Tears sprung to his eyes at the oversensitivity.

The phone long forgotten, Hinata’s mind roamed and wandered, about anything and everything, until it landed on the cause for this whole predicament. 

(Daichi pulled his thighs apart, various muscles in his arms flexing at the action, before diving down and touching him there. Sugawara licked and nipped earnestly at the sensitive spots of his neck, and in his dream, Hinata was free to moan and writhe beneath the two third-years. The remembrance of these events instantly brought the small boy even closer to the edge).

Hinata sped up even further, slick noises heard throughout the room with the intensity of the action.

(The rest of the team watched on as his captain and vice-captain devoured him, for everyone to see. Daichi then hoisted him up by the legs and the silver-haired setter turned and walked around until he was eye level with Hinata, before kissing him deeply and fondling him; His movements had an air of experience around them, that Suga had done the same to all of the first years, still watching him with interest.)

Almost there, almost. All he needed was one more push before he’d be done for.

(Before he knew it, a wet heat engulfed him and he sobbed as he came endlessly, spilling into his senpai’s mouth as he rested his head in the nook of his captain’s strong, broad chest).

Similar events followed as the tears collected finally spilled, rolling down his flushed cheeks and meeting their end in the soft fabric of his bed and pillow. He was a Cryer, he realised. Tears weren’t the only thing that spilled it seemed, his hand left his dick as he moved it in front of his face to get a proper look in the little lighting. 

White cum coated the tips of his slender fingers, which he noticed was rather sticky, and quickly drying. A thin sheen of sweat coated him and his chest still rose and fell quickly, catching up with what he’d just done.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. 

(If Hinata’s mum noticed her son being sleepier, more relaxed than usual, she didn’t say anything. She definitely didn’t say anything when she stumbled upon a conspicuously stained tissue in the bin that morning).


End file.
